


[podfic] in the middle of the night (when the wolves come out)

by Cass_Caelis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/pseuds/Cass_Caelis
Summary: "A little chillier reception than I was expecting, Barry."Barry rubbed his eyes and cast an exasperated glance up at the ceiling.“It’s four in the morning, Snart. Spare me the temperature puns.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] in the middle of the night (when the wolves come out)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in the middle of the night (when the wolves come out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323428) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa). 



> Disclaimer: I received permission from the writer to make this cover.

**Fic:**[in the middle of the night (when the wolves come out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323428) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa)

 **Reader:** [Cass_Caelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_Caelis/profile)

 **Cover Artist:** Cass_Caelis

 **Fandom:** The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types

 **Ship:** Barry Allen/Leonard Snart

 **Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences

 **Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply

 **Reader's Notes:** I hope you enjoy it! Here's the [link to cover art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1W_SNth6z7Uub7GTbe_suFyyFzd461Lp6/view?usp=sharing)

or [here in Tumblr](https://cassiopeiacaelis.tumblr.com/post/623892642303016960/cover-art-for-fic-in-the-middle-of-the-night)

Click here to see it in Drive -> [here's the mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1zOdpPiL34PZW6hXinwtXwj_GVJPbuE8_/view?usp=sharing) [15,3 MB, 00:11:12]

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me :)  
> Reviews and criticism are always well received.  
> You can find me in @Cassiopeiacaelis on tumblr if you prefer to send me a message.


End file.
